


beating hearts (bleeding skins)

by nectar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire Bites, donghyuck-centric, ten’s just there for moral support, vamp noren + human hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectar/pseuds/nectar
Summary: “Maybe-” Ten starts, “maybe they’re genuinely worried for you? Vampire bites can be painful if given to the wrong person. And who knows if you’re anemic or something.” He pauses to sniff the air. “You’re not anemic, by the way. I can smell plenty of delicious blood in you.”“My diet consists almost entirely of meat and I go to the gym twice a week. I’m as strong and healthy as I can be.” Donghyuck sags to the table. “My blood must taste amazing. Are they not curious?”(Donghyuck just wants to know how it feels like to be bitten. Sadly, Renjun and Jeno aren’t really having it.)





	beating hearts (bleeding skins)

**Author's Note:**

> like any other of my fics this is painfully unbetaed so... apologies for any grammatical errors!
> 
> this contains mature slight sexual content so if you’re uncomfy with that please do not proceed :~)
> 
> also happy belated bday haechan <<3 best boy ever mwah

Having a vampire boyfriend is hard, nevermind two.

That’s an excuse Donghyuck milks to a very concerning extent, going so far as using it in defense of very mundane matters; like why he hasn’t thrown out the garbage this week (Jeno’s empty plastic blood bags need to be sorted and recycled), why he refuses to buy groceries and lives off instant ramen (what use is a full fridge if he’s the only one eating actual food anyway), or why he’d much rather die than to do Renjun’s laundry (he’s convinced that his other vampire boyfriend cares more about the turtles than his own wellbeing, opting to stash his synthetic blood dinner in a reusable tumbler, sadly in one that spills whenever tilted the wrong way and Donghyuck is just about enough dealing with hydrogen peroxide to last him a lifetime).

It is unfortunately an excuse Ten— an older, (much, much older) vampire than his boyfriends, and also his boss —will not buy. Two sips of strong martini is surprisingly sufficient for Donghyuck to spill his guts out. Not literally, of course. That’d take him another few shots of tequila.

Which, judging by the relaxed expression in Ten’s face, is what he’ll end up drinking by the end of the night, if not more. Donghyuck stares dejectedly at the gross concoction held in Ten’s left hand; ice cubes clinking as he swirls it slowly. How does blood and alcohol even mix? Isn’t there supposed to be some chemical shit happening? Like how water and oil never blend unless a binding agent is added?

Ten clicks his tongue before saying, “That’s not a valid excuse.”

“I expected that.” Donghyuck visibly deflates. He picks up the thin stem of his glass and takes another sip. “It’s just. Complicated.”

“Nothing is complicated when it comes to vampire-human romance,” he halts, “Scratch that, a lot is complicated when it comes to vampire-human romance. But, your boyfriends of _two years_ flat out refusing to bite you, even after you asked multiple times? That’s a concern.”

It should be embarrassing, complaining about his relationship problems to his own boss, thankfully Ten acts the farthest from the word boss. Outside workplace, that is. Donghyuck can never forget the sharp, menacing glare Ten gave that time he messed up a customer’s order several months ago in Ten’s restaurant.

See, the vampire race evolved greatly from the monsters they were depicted as in the early centuries. As humans became more open and lenient, they too became gentler; no longer hunting and terrorizing humans in desperation to survive. Both species created a system that allowed coexistence, humans willingly donating their blood in exchange to vampires hunting animals for villagers’ sustenance.

By early 1800’s, synthetic blood was invented and mass produced. Vampires were no longer dependent on human blood, and with the shift in their nutrition intake, vampires turn almost human-like. Sunlight doesn’t burn them anymore. They start to age at almost the same rate as humans, reducing their lifespan to an average of 100 years. Still longer than humans, but a great decrease from their average of 500 years in previous centuries. This allow vampires to enroll in schools, get actual jobs and live in perfect harmony with humans.

Despite modern technological advances made to constantly improve the taste of synthetic blood to be as real as possible, that doesn’t mean vampires can’t enjoy real blood from time to time. Blood donation events are not unheard of, and all laws legalize direct feeding straight from the human as long as it is consensual to both parties. Everything is chill.

So why do Renjun and Jeno blatantly ignore all Donghyuck’s attempt to make them bite him?

He sighs. “Believe me, I’ve been questioning that for so long. It’s not like it’s dangerous or anything, right? I’m not getting ‘turned’ either, ninth grade biology taught me enough about both human _and_ vampire reproductive stages, thank you very much.”

Ten chuckles amusedly. Honestly, this whole discussion would have never happened if it wasn’t for Donghyuck’s stupid mouth whining about basically getting cockblocked by his own boyfriends a few minutes ago. He’d thought asking Ten, his 300-something years old vampire boss would give him an answer, but his luck must’ve ran out already because Ten’s eyebrows quickly furrowed in confusion as well when he told him of what happened.

When no other response came out of the elder, Donghyuck lets out another sigh. “Let’s just forget it, hyung, talking about your employee’s love life must be a pain in the ass for you.” He snatches his martini glass and takes a pitiful sip.

Ten stares him down, seemingly deep in thought. It’s no rare occurence for Ten to take him out drinking; Donghyuck is his favorite waiter after all. What’s new is that tonight, Donghyuck was the one who called Ten up after his shift and begged the vampire to accompany him to the nearest club. The boy had looked upset, and who was Ten to reject free alcohol?

“Maybe-” he starts, “maybe they’re genuinely worried for you? Vampire bites can be painful if given to the wrong person. And who knows if you’re anemic or something.” He pauses to sniff the air. “You’re not anemic, by the way. I can smell plenty of delicious blood in you.”

“My diet consists almost entirely of meat and I go to the gym twice a week. I’m as strong and healthy as I can be.” Donghyuck sags to the table. “My blood must taste amazing. Are they not curious?”

Ten raises an eyebrow. “That can’t be true. All vampires are curious, especially when they’ve been living together with the human and smelling the scent of blood everyday for almost a year.”

“Then what’s the problem.” Donghyuck’s mumbling now. The alcohol must have been stronger than he thought.

“Well, talk it out with them.” Ten replies. He stands up, grabbing Donghyuck’s arm as he ushers him up. “I’m not letting you get totally wasted on a school night. C’mon, I’ll order you a cab.”

 

Donghyuck replays the incident that eventually led up to this night, all the way in the cab back to his apartment.

They were making out on their bed this morning. Jeno was already shirtless, face buried in Donghyuck’s neck and bruising the skin with his mouth. Donghyuck’s lips was occupied with Renjun’s, who’s almost halfway to Donghyuck’s lap.

Things were going fine, just a normal, lazy morning make out session which they’d done countless times, until Donghyuck raises both of his arms to circle Renjun’s neck and by doing that, shifts the position of his own neck slightly.

In split seconds, Jeno’s fang accidentally came in contact with the soft skin of Donghyuck’s neck. He whimpered in response, because hey, a little pain had never been a problem for him. But upon hearing the noise, Renjun and Jeno scrambled back, eyes wide and noses flaring.

“Um...” he responded unintelligibly, still dazed. “What’s wrong?”

Renjun threw Jeno a look full of warning and inched closer, like approaching a wild animal. “Hyuckie,” he started out, slowly. “You’re bleeding.”

“I- what?” Donghyuck raised a hand to feel the side of his neck and found that yes, he was in fact bleeding.

“Please cover it with a tissue.”

Donghyuck snapped his head to stare at Jeno, who was pinching his nose. His eyes were glued to the droplets of blood running down Dognhyuck’s neck. Donghyuck frowned. He knew vampires get affected by blood, but he didn’t think it’d be this bad. Especially Jeno, who he’d known to have an impeccable amount of self control.

He wordlessly took a few sheets of tissue from their bedside table, pressed them to his wound until no more red saturated through. His boyfriends, who hadn’t moved from their spots at the foot of the bed, let out breaths of relief, although Jeno looked significantly more constipated than the other vampire. Renjun must had noticed because he shifts his eyes from Donghyuck to his other boyfriend and rubbed Jeno’s nape comfortingly, whispering a “We’ll talk later,” to the air between them.

Donghyuck felt worry, and slight jealousy, bubbling at the pit of his stomach. Why were they not including him? Was Jeno okay? What was even going on? A million questions ran through his mind at that very moment.

He blurted out without much thinking, “No, talk here. With me.”

Both eyes of his boyfriends flicked towards him. He squirmed under their attention, feeling the tips of his ears turn red. “I’ve told you guys that you’re allowed to have my blood. I _want_ you to have my blood. Why is it such a big deal?” he continued, staring down at the sheets.

He felt more than saw Jeno stand up from the bed. A few seconds later, he felt a kiss being pressed to his temple. “I’ll go shower first,” Jeno’s voice said in his ear. He heard the sound of footsteps fading, meaning that Jeno was no longer in the room.

He raised his head to find Renjun already looking at him, teeth peeking out and gnawing at his bottom lip. Donghyuck could see his fangs peeking out and he oh so badly wanted to feel them puncture pass his skin. But like all the other ten times he’d asked, his request would always be rejected. With no clear explanation, the topic left untouched.

“Jun, please.” He scrunched the bedsheet in one of his hand out of frustation. Why were they being so difficult?

Renjun hurriedly pried Donghyuck’s tight grip open. His thin, pale fingers contrasted with Donghyuck’s knobby, tan knuckles when he laced them together.

“We’re gonna be late for class,” he announced, completely ignoring Donghyuck’s plea. He stood up and walked over to their dresser, rummaging around for a few seconds until he found what he was looking for. Renjun returned to the bed with a bandage in hand. “Put this on your wound, ok?”

After that, he went out the door, following Jeno. Donghyuck stayed in bed for a few more minutes, completely speechless. He was so confused, and hurt, but mostly confused.

What hurt the most was the fact that they never bothered to _talk_. Donghyuck had enough insecurities piling up from their relationship. Before they all dated it was only Jeno and Renjun, already together for one year until Donghyuck finally joined the picture in freshman year of college. He’d expressed his issue to them, and his boyfriends go the extra mile to make sure he’s never feeling excluded, always pampered and loved.

The thoughts disappear for a while, but they always managed to weasel their way back in Donghyuck’s brain. When they went out on dates, Donghyuck would be the only one holding cutlery and he’d guiltily wish to be born a vampire instead. When Renjun got the wrong flavour of Donghyuck’s favorite brand of gummy because he had simply never ate them. When he almost drank Jeno’s glass of blood when reaching for his can of soda next to it. Small, irrelevant occurences that get stuck in his head all over and over, like an annoying broken jukebox on repeat.

And in times like this, they all came back crashing down on him. How different he is, because no matter how many times he tries to fit himself to the missing puzzle space, he will never complete the final image. He’s not from the same jigsaw set.

So that morning, he stood up, pulled some clean jeans and grabbed his bag. He walked outside the door, past the dining table where his boyfriends were drinking breakfast, and rushed straight out the apartment.

Twelve hours later and he’s finally back.

He’s about to knock on the door, but finds that he doesn’t need to. His vampire boyfriends must have smelled him with one of their their freaky super abilities, and Donghyuck finds himself caged in a familiar hug seconds later.

“Hyuckieee,” his captor whines. “Why didn’t you answer my texts?”

Donghyuck recognizes the voice anywhere. He sighs as he wiggles out to rid himself of Jeno’s suffocating hold. He gets into the apartment, making a beeline to the water dispenser to pour himself a glass. He can see Jeno pouting in his peripheral vision, but he ignores the vampire and heaves himself down to the couch, chugging the water in record speed.

His other boyfriend finally ventures out of their shared bedroom, a frown marring his handsome face. God, he looks so hot like that, Donghyuck thinks. Is he still drunk? He’s pretty sure he’s sobered up on the way home.

“We got worried when you didn’t answer our texts. Did you went out drinking?” Renjun should have known the answer before he even asked. The faint smell of alcohol must have lingered enough to raise suspicions.

“Yes, with Ten.” He curtly answers. He is mad at them, goddammit.

Renjun doesn’t seem to care. He rubs a hand down his face, sighs, and sits on the couch adjacent to Donghyuck. “Ok. As long as you’re safe.” Donghyuck is having a hard time pretending to not be affected by Renjun’s sweet words. “Babe, come here.” Renjun calls for Jeno, who’s currently sulking near the door.

Nonetheless, Jeno comes to sit on Donghyuck’s other side. Donghyuck takes a peek and finds his boyfriend still pouting. It’s a cute look. Donghyuck really, _really_ wants to kiss the pout right off him.

He’s mad. Right. Focus, Donghyuck.

“So, I’m guessing you’re still angry about what happened this morning.” Renjun starts.

Donghyuck hums in response.

“Hyuck, come on. At least look at us.” Jeno’s (still whiny) voice sounds from his right. Donghyuck sighs, and sits straight up so he can face his boyfriends properly.

He purses his lips. “I really don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Renjun cuts in. “It’s us who should do the talking.”

“Yeah, whatever. Shoot.” Donghyuck acts disinterested. He inspects his nails, feigning a cool look. He can practically feel Renjun’s eyeroll, the older already able to read right through him after two whole years of dating.

“It’s not that we don’t want to, uhm,” to Donghyuck’s mild surprise, Jeno is the one to go first. His cheeks flush very lightly with whatever blood he has left inside his undead body, “b-bite you.” He squeaks.

“Jeno’s right. Believe me, Hyuck, when I say we’ve been going slightly mental ever since the first month we all lived together. The scent of your blood literally sticks _everywhere_ ; the sheets, the bathroom, even Jeno’s white hoodie that you steal so often.”

“So it’s not because you’re disgusted with me or some shit?” Donghyuck curses inwardly for sounding so pathetic.

Jeno cried out, throwing his arms around Donghyuck and resting his head on his shoulder. “Of course not! You’re opposite of that!”

“No, fuck no,” says Renjun also, voice going soft. “We never want to hurt you, baby, or make you think that we only like you just because of your blood. We love you, and we’ll bite you only if you say that you trust us one hundred percent.”

Donghyuck feels something burst in his chest as Renjun slides closer to him, sticking his face to the side of Donghyuck’s head and breathing him in. As he does that, Jeno, sitting on his other side, takes one of Donghyuck’s hand and brings it up to his lips, peppering kisses on the back of his palm. What could he possibly did in his past life to be given such loving, caring partners? He wouldn’t trade them for the world.

“I trust you two.” Donghyuck’s words come out as a whisper. “One hundred percent.”

Renjun pulls himself back, and when Donghyuck takes a look at the vampire, he’s sporting a bright grin. The adorable snaggletooth right next to his fang glints in the artificial living room right. “Then we’ll set some ground rules first.”

“I’m listening.”

“Your comfort will come first, so please. Please tell me or Jeno if it hurts too bad. Some humans describe it merely as painful as a small cut, some even find it... arousing. I don’t know which category you’ll fall into but whatever it is, tell us okay?”

“And,” Jeno mumbles with his face still buried in Donghyuck’s shoulder, “One of us needs to keep watch. Junnie, you’ll need to stop me if I go too far. I’ll do the same for you.”

Having both his boyfriends’ full, undivided attention feels like absolute heaven. Donghyuck is probably two seconds away from bursting into tears.

“I love you guys so, so much,” he sniffles (which is fucking embarrassing, fuck). Jeno coos at him, pinching his cheek gently.

“Renjun, you wanna go first?” Jeno asks the oldest between them, who’s currently staring at Donghyuck’s neck like it’s a huge, glittering chunk of diamond.

“Yeah,” he whispers and inches forward.

Donghyuck feels Renjun’s hand cup the side of his jaw, gently tilting his head to accomodate. His heartbeat goes haywire and he shivers from the sensation of Renjun’s lips as the vampire flutters a kiss to his neck.

Until finally, two needle-like fangs pierce his skin.

It doesn’t hurt much, he’ll attest to that. Donghyuck does flinch, though. Thankfully Jeno is already wrapped around him and keeping him steady as to not disturb Renjun. Jeno’s eyes flicker to Donghyuck, a worried crease forming on his forehead.

“It’s not too bad, don’t worry.” Donghyuck assures the older. Rather than painful, it’s kind of... relaxing? Like Renjun’s sucking the stress right out of him. The sting is still there, pulsing and concentrated right where their bodies are connected, but with each passing second, his body sags more to his boyfriend’s hold.

Jeno sits back up to brush Donghyuck’s fringe as he whisper comforting words. Renjun seems fixated, head never once leaving Donghyuck’s neck as he takes and takes. It’s probably for the better, Donghyuck, in his hazy state of mind, can recall an article about how a feeding session should always start and end within a single bite, no retakes, in order to significantly lessen the pain.

Things start to get hotter. Donghyuck is no longer relaxed, his body starts shivering, fire licking shallowly somewhere in the pit of his stomach. He feels Renjun’s gentle but curious hand skim over his knee, pushing back the material of his shorts until a thigh is exposed to the cool air. Suddenly, Renjun grips the toned flesh, and in return Donghyuck hears himself let out a small whimper.

Jeno giggles a little. “Does that feel good, Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck is about to open his mouth to answer but Jeno beats him to it, licking inside his mouth tenderly and kissing him with absolute care. Jeno’s lips are soft, thin but plush as it meshes with Donghyuck’s plumper ones in harmony.

Renjun once said they always look like a painting while kissing. The contrast of their skin, Donghyuck’s eager mouth meeting with Jeno, whose mouth is usually pliant and lets Donghyuck do whatever he wants. This time it’s also the same. Donghyuck reaches for Jeno’s head, grabbing the sides firmly while he shoves his tongue inside. He teasingly runs the tip of his tongue over Jeno’s fangs, making the vampire growl as his hand comes to a comfortable rest on Donghyuck’s hip. Just there, almost like an anchor to ground Donghyuck, to keep him from floating away.

While Donghyuck is distracted, he almost forgets about Renjun because the once throbbing pain of his bite is pretty much nonexistent. Instead, it’s turning to a type of pleasure that makes his toes curl. He twitches, full body, when Renjun’s hand slip to grab the inside of his thigh.

“Jun— ah!” he moans, pulling back slightly to disconnect from Jeno. He heaves, panting, sucking air back to his lungs. Donghyuck didn’t even realize he’s been holding his breath that long.

Slowly, Renjun’s lifts his head, and Donghyuck doesn’t feel anything except a tiny zap on the side of his neck after Renjun’s sharp fangs are finally detached. The great thing about vampire wounds heal is that it heal in seconds, leaving nothing but a small scar.

“Holy shit, Donghyuck. You taste so good.” Renjun slurs. When Donghyuck forces his heavy eyes to focus, he sees that his boyfriend is glowing and flushed, lips and eyes red. Said boyfriend coughs and wipes the back of his hand to his mouth. “I’d kinda knew you’d taste great, from the smell and all, but _fuck_ , if that wasn’t the best blood I’ve ever had in my life.”

“He’s the only human you’ve ever bitten,” Jeno snorts. His other boyfriend isn’t looking so prime either with his hair already mussed from Donghyuck’s fingers.

“Still.” Renjun grins. Donghyuck catches a flash of Renjun’s mouth stained red. He shivers. “Do you feel dizzy? We can take a break if you need to.”

“I’m good,” he whispers, because he is. He can already feel his head clearing slightly, body starting to push to replace all blood that was lost. Unfortunately, his dick is still hard, pressing hot against his underwear. His boyfriends must be aware of his situation. Just his luck that they decided not to comment on that.

“Okay then. Baby, are you ready?” Renjun now directs his question to a fidgety Jeno.

The younger vampire’s eyes widen ever so slightly. “Uhh, yeah. I’m ready.” Funnily enough, his voice shakes as he says it.

“What’s the matter, Nono? You’re not nervous, are you?” Donghyuck teases. With every ounce of energy he has left, he swivels his body, positioning himself on top of Jeno’s rigid form.

Donghyuck smiles that irresistible smile of his, complete with hooded eyes and lips bitten red, and threads his fingers back through Jeno’s hair. The vampire looks up at him helplessly, gulps. Donghyuck ever so slightly shoves Jeno’s face in his neck, the side which Renjun didn’t bite, while simultaneously jutting his hips forward, letting Jeno feel the hard line of his cock just begging for attention. Jeno groans.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Hyuckie.” Jeno’s voice gone down a few octaves, and that’s the only warning Donghyuck is given before Jeno breaks into the soft skin just above his collarbone.

“Don’t drink too much, baby,” Renjun coos at the younger vampire.

This time, the feeling of blood getting sucked right out of his skin is different, since Jeno went for a spot Donghyuck completely did not expect. Although, it makes sense why everything feels ten times more intense than before. The area Jeno’s currently feeding from is the same area he loves to suck on when putting hickies on Donghyuck, and Jeno must know damn well that it is also one of Donghyuck’s most sensitive spots. The pain left as fast as it arrived but unfortunately, the sensation is teetering on the edge of unbearable. Donghyuck even felt himself blacking out for a hot second.

Thankfully, as soon as the pain leaves, pleasure replaces it. His vision starts getting hazy. His head feels so light that he fears it might loll to the side if not for Renjun’s supporting grip on the back of his neck. Donghyuck’s eyes are barely open, half lidded and unfocused. Unconciously, he starts to grind his hips down against Jeno’s. He hears small moans leave his mouth like he’s a spectator outside of his own body.

“Are you close, sweetheart?” Renjun inquires softly.

Donghyuck feels more than sees Renjun’s hand wandering up his shirt, slightly calloused palms touching every expanse of skin they can reach. His hand arrives at Donghyuck’s chest, and his deft, skinny fingers start pinching and rolling Donghyuck’s nipples. He nearly jumps in surprise, letting out an embarrassingly loud whimper.

“Y-yes. Please please please,” he breathes out, mind virtually blank, not even sure of what he’s begging for anymore.

Donghyuck’s hips have gone faster. Jeno, who’s been silently sucking with both hands dangling on his side finally reaches up, resting them on either side of Donghyuck’s waist. Without any warning, the vampire rolls his hips upwards as he pushes Donghyuck down, making them meet in the middle.

Donghyuck nearly screams. Jeno repeats the movement several times, making sure to press their groins as close as possible. Meanwhile, Renjun’s fingers are still playing with Donghyuck’s chest. Donghyuck is pretty sure his nipples are swollen and raw by this point, and he feels something akin to electricity coursing up his spine when the pad of Renjun’s finger constantly brush against the tip of his nipple.

Jeno’s hips move faster, more frantic. His arms sneak around Donghyuck’s arched body, using his vampire strength to ram Donghyuck impossibly harder down against his own clothed cock. Donghyuck’s thoughts are jumbled, pleasure so overwhelming he feels tears spring to his eyes. His shaking hands are grasped onto the couch.

“Feels good, baby?” Renjun whispers in his ear. “You two look so hot right now, you have no idea.”

Jeno’s always been quite gentle while handling him, mostly letting Donghyuck lead the way, but right now the vampire is drunk on the taste of heaven. His desperation is evident in the way he groans, fangs still impaled in Donghyuck’s skin.

He keeps on repeating the rough action, until Donghyuck finally feels the coil in his lower stomach snap when Jeno takes a particularly large suck of blood while grinding up at the same time. His hips stutter as he comes. He sobs out loud, head falling down to Jeno’s shoulder in exhaustion, and his thighs doesn’t stop shaking even after he’s done coming.

He can distinctly sense Jeno’s fangs disappear from his skin and Renjun’s fingers leaving his torso, moving up to brush sweat-soaked hair from his eyes. Donghyuck pauses a little to catch his breath. Renjun is cooing at him, praises pressed to his temple, while Jeno melts to the couch.

A few seconds later and Donghyuck is sitting up on Jeno’s lap, cringing as he feels his soiled boxers sticking uncomfortably to his dick.

“That was something,” he croaks out.

Jeno raises his head and grins with a dopey expression on his face, and just like Renjun, his lips are stained a pretty red. “I wouldn’t mind doing that again, honestly.”

“Me neither.” Renjun moves from kissing Donghyuck’s temple to pecking on Jeno’s cheek. “How do you feel, Nono?”

“Amazing. Hyuckie, your blood really is something else, Junnie wasn’t kidding.”

“Well, I’m flattered.” Donghyuck laughs. He suddenly remembers something and pauses. “Renjun, didn’t Jeno mention that it was your first time drinking from a real human?”

Renjun nods, cheeks pinking a bit more strongly now that Donghyuck’s blood is in his system.

“Yeah. It was also Jeno’s first time, if you’re wondering.”

Donghyuck’s lips strech wide in a sunny smile. “Thank you for letting my blood be your guys’ first feeding.” He bump noses with Jeno and turns to press a chaste kiss on Renjun’s lips. “I love you.”

“We’re the ones that should be thanking you, though,” Jeno protests, because he’s Jeno, and wraps his arms around Donghyuck tighter.

“He’s right,” Renjun agrees. He grabs one Donghyuck’s free hand, lacing their fingers together. Donghyuck smiles, letting his body sag on top of Jeno, finally sated. “Come on, you must be exhausted. Let’s all take a nice warm bath, get some water in you and head straight to bed.”

Donghyuck almost said yes, because his body surely needs all of that right now, but he eyes the tightness of Renjun’s jeans and Jeno’s very much obvious dick imprint in his grey sweatpants. So he tugs Renjun back down when he’s just starting to rise, pushes Jeno’s chest until he’s flush with the sofa cushion.

“Hyuckie what-“

“Since you’re both done sucking the life out of me...” Donghyuck slinks down to the carpeted floor. Jeno visibly gulps, looking down at the boy who’s squeezing Jeno’s knee with one hand and reaching up to pull at Renjun’s fly with the other. Donghyuck settles on his knees as he looks up to his boyfriends with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

He smirks.

“Let me return the favor, yeah?”

—


End file.
